Fourth Glance
by Reiko Minase
Summary: Hinata likes Naruto. Naruto likes Sakura. When Sakura finally agrees to go out with Naruto, Hinata is heartbroken. But the new girl helps her to overcome her shyness and Hinata finally tells Naruto how she feels. But does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Fourth Glance**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Being a Year 8 will be fun, my butt."  
-Reiko Minase

* * *

Reiko looked at the building before her. It was huge. Konoha Academy had a preschool, an elementary school, and a high school. Not to mention a big library and an even bigger canteen. She gulped. This is it. 

She got transferred during the third week of school because her parents told her that they had more clients in Konoha than their previous town. She was fine with that. After all, they had been moving houses since she was little. What concerned her was that her parents decided to stay in this town _indefinitely_. The thought of making friends scared her.

She sighed unhappily and started to walk up the steps. _It's like I'm stepping towards my doom,_ she thought to herself.

"Sakura!" a blond haired boy said, before she could whine about anything else. He was waving frantically to a pink haired girl. The said Sakura sighed and turned around, looking irritated.

"What_ is_ it, Naruto?" she said impatiently. "This better be good!" Naruto nodded quickly, his head looking like a bobble head for a moment.

"Sakura," he started. "Will you-"

"No." Sakura replied curtly. "For the millionth time Naruto, I will _not_, and never _will_, go out with **you**. Now scram, _loser_!" she pushed her way past him and walked briskly to the sickbay. Naruto scratched the back of his head, confused.

Reiko watched all this with interest and amusement. The Naruto guy was cute, yet it seemed like Sakura didn't care about him in the slightest. Naruto broke away from his trance-like state and noticed Reiko. He approached her.

"Hi," he said casually, holding out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Naruto. You must be the new girl! Everyone's been expecting you." Reiko tilted her head, obviously confused. But Naruto ignored her and dragged her to a classroom.

As soon as she entered the room, the class stopped their chatter. They looked at her, and she felt like she was being examined.

**Fortunately**, the teacher came in.

**Unfortunately**, the teacher noticed her and examined her as well.

She cleared her throat and the teacher jumped.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that this class hardly gets any new students…" she nodded understandingly, before seeing two empty chairs next to each other. She took a seat on one of them. The teacher opened his mouth to say something to her, but stopped himself and turned around instead to write something on the board.

* * *

Reiko quickly regretted choosing her seat. Her new classmates thought they would give her a nice welcome by getting her in trouble on the first day. She sighed as another piece of paper landed on her desk. She quickly brushed it away, not even bothering to read it and letting the paper land on the ground. Just as it was about to land, the door burst open. A red haired boy entered. He had a tattoo of the kanji 'love' on the left part of his forehead. His eyes were set on a glare, making his aquamarine eyes look sinister. 

The teacher stopped writing on the board to look at him and his eyes widened in fear. He didn't say anything, but abruptly left the room. The class was silent and seemed to stare at her with pity. Reiko frowned. How could a boy roughly the same age as her have that kind of power? But before she could think of anything else, the red haired boy was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing in my seat?" he asked; his voice low and menacing. His eyes were fixed on her. Reiko stared back.

"I don't see your name on it." She calmly replied, not letting her gaze drop.

The class seemed to hold their breath. The new girl was being defiant!

The red haired boy was the first to look away.

"I'm sure there are other seats available," she said, waving her hands airily around the room, but still keeping her gaze on the boy. He scowled, but indeed took a seat in one of the empty chairs, which just happened to be next to her.

Reiko mentally whacked herself for her stupidity.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter! I hope you like it! I know this is supposed to be Naruto and Hinata, but I **_**will**_** get to that. :D Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fourth Glance**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why do I love you so much?  
Why must everything you do interest me so?  
It's infuriating  
Thinking about you every single day  
But knowing that you can't ever like me back the same way."  
-Verse 2 of Naruto's poem to Sakura.

* * *

Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed. Why must she always be so shy? If she was brave enough, she would go up to him and ask him out _right now_. But of course, that's just wishful thinking. That's close to impossible. She knew she couldn't keep up the guise for long. His voice always made her melt and his mere touch made her feel faint.

But he liked Sakura, and his eyes showed great admiration for her. His mouth would only utter words of affection for her, and just seeing her would always make him feel better, like she had eased off his burdens.

And she knew she could _never_ compete with that.

* * *

"…And that's the reason why we were sending you the notes."

Ino said, smiling at her. Reiko stared back at her blankly. _So they were just trying to help,_ she thought to herself. _It sure didn't seem like it._

Ino had taken some time out of her busy schedule during the first interval to befriend the 'new girl'. She normally wouldn't be _seen_ with new students, but something about Reiko interested her. Of course, there was when she stood up to the most terrifying boy she knew, but there was something else; something…almost _magical_ about her. Ino shook her head. That was childish thinking.

"So," Reiko said, snapping Ino out of her thoughts. "You say that Gaara has a bad reputation? Why is that?"

"Well," Ino said frowning. "I heard that he nearly murdered a boy in his old school, once." Reiko shook her head.

"You _'heard'_? Those are most likely just gossip." Reiko stood up to leave.

"Where are you going, Reiko? The break's nearly finished."

"I just need to do something. I'll just catch up later to you guys if I'm late."

* * *

Naruto looked for Sakura, but it seems that she went into hiding - most likely from him. He sighed. Sakura seemed to have no interest in boys whatsoever. His chance of getting a date with her was getting slimmer.

After a few minutes of searching, Naruto found her in the library, sitting comfortably on a bean bag, reading a book. He sat down next to her.

"Hi," he said grinning at her. Sakura ignored him. He looked down. "Sakura, just tell me…why don't you like me? Is it my hair? Because if it is, I could dye it! Black, brown, white…whatever you want!! Is it my eyes? I'll wear contacts if you want me to!! If it's the way I act, I'll change that as well!! _What will it take for you to go on a date with me?_"

Sakura snapped her book shut and thought about it. Naruto really_ would_ do everything for her… He was nice, and caring, and thoughtful…

She sighed.

"Okay, Naruto," she said as she stood up. "I'll go on a date with you…but just this once."

* * *

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto running towards her. He looked happier than ever. She wondered what possibly could have been the good news that made him act like this.

"**Guess what**!" he said, practically screaming at her. She shrugged her shoulders, already giving up. He grinned while jumping up and down. "Sakura finally said **yes**!"

Hinata stood there, utterly shocked. She swore she heard the sound of breaking. And she _knew_, right then, that it was her _heart_.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I'm sorry I had to do this to Hinata, but I promise it will get better… hopefully. ****Please review****! Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fourth Glance**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Never oppose Gaara…unless you want to end up in the hospital."  
-An Unspoken Rule in Konoha Intermediate

* * *

Reiko was starting to make new friends…well, _kind of_. Most of the students in Room 143 have been talking to her, but she mostly kept to herself. However, there was one person who was determined to make Reiko her friend, and her name was Ai. Ai was in Room 143 as well, and she was, by far, the most annoying. Her bubbly attitude made Reiko's head ache. It was her bad luck that Ai always followed her around. Reiko felt like she's being stalked…and that's not a very good thought when you're new at school.

* * *

Naruto looked at Sakura and sighed. He was falling in love, and he was falling _fast_. Too bad Sakura would only date him out of pity. Naruto sighed again and listened to the teacher. 

"Today, class," the teacher said, pacing around the room. "We have to decide 4 students to be in the Student Council." Naruto whacked his head on his desk. **No one** wants to be in the Student Council. It was, pretty much, a stupid idea to make kids who don't know any better to stay at school. He threw a glance at Sakura.

**Wait**...

If _**Sakura**_ was in the Student Council…and _**he**_ was in the Student Council…then they'll get to spend more time together!

**Perfect…**

"These four will be the leaders and will be telling the teachers ideas for fundraisers and all that on behalf of the student body," The teacher continued. "All of the class will have to tell us why they should be in the Student Council or why they shouldn't be in it. Now, who would like to start?"

Everyone looked anxiously at everyone else. No one raised their hand. The teacher rolled his eyes and was about to talk, when someone stood up.

**Gaara.**

The teacher was shocked. Gaara… _the_ Gaara, who pretty much beat everyone who crossed his path, wanted to be in the Student Council?? **Impossible.** The teacher sat down on his chair and massaged his temples. _Perhaps, he's just going to make a speech about how Student Council is a waste of time. Yeah…that must be it…_

"I think," Gaara said as he glared at everyone in the class. "I should be in the Student Council…Because if I'm not…" He smirked. Everyone** immediately** understood.

Gaara was one of the most powerful people in the school. No one dared to offend him, or they'll have to face the consequences. Even his own older siblings were scared of him. His father was one of the benefactors of the school, and that is why the school cannot afford to expel him, even though he pretty much broke every school rule.

Gaara sat back down. Someone started crying. The teacher cleared his throat and stood up, his knees shaking.

"So… does anyone else want to be in the Student Council?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm kind of busy. But to make up for it, I'll be putting two chapters today. Disclaimer is in my profile. ****Please read and review****. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Glance**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Don't even start telling me about _responsibility_..."  
-Reiko Minase

* * *

Reiko stood up. It was her turn. She could feel everyone's gaze and she sighed. The class was hoping she'd be in the Student Council. Who _knows_ what Gaara would do to if he was in charge? Not her, that's for sure. She hasn't even been here for a week, and already she had a reputation: The new girl who opposed Gaara. _Great._

Well, one thing was for sure. She's not going to be in the Student Council.

* * *

"Why, Reiko? **Why**?" 

Reiko sighed as she ignored Ai and a few other people who were pestering her, telling her to change her decision. Gaara _can't_ be in the Student Council. Not without Reiko to put him in his place.

"Hey guys," Ino said, defending Reiko. "If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to! Stop **pressuring** her!" they immediately backed away. Ino was popular. _No way_ were they going to get into her bad side.

* * *

Hinata looked at Naruto as he ate with his friends. She felt like crying. She shook her head._He doesn't feel the same way._ It hurt for her to think _that_, but _that_ was the truth. She doubt he even know how she feels about him. She forced herself to believe that it was only a 'crush'… but so far, it wasn't working. She sighed and looked down. 

"Hey, Hinata, are you okay?"

She looked up to see Naruto frowning. She blushed; she couldn't help it.

"Y-yeah," she replied, not looking in his eyes. "I'm okay, just… feeling a little bit…distressed, but…that's all." She forced a smile. Naruto frowned.

"Are you sad because it's nearly Valentine's Day and you don't have a Valentine?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Hinata blushed again. Naruto smiled warmly.

"Don't worry!" he exclaimed. "A lot of people love you! How can they not? You're so nice and sweet, Hinata! So don't worry if you don't get a Valentine, okay?" Hinata meekly nodded as she finally allowed herself to look into his eyes. He grinned.

"Sorry, but I'm going to go and ask Sakura about our date now, okay? See you around, Hinata!"

Hinata sighed as soon as Naruto left.

_"A lot of people love you!"_

She felt tears running down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away before anyone could see that she was crying.

_Really, Naruto?_

Hinata looked down and let the tears fall, unaware of a person who witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

**A/N: This is it! Sorry if it's too sad…I'm listening to sad songs, and they're influencing me. I remembered a comic of Naruto and Hinata like this, so I copied the idea. Sorry. ****Please read and review****. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fourth Glance**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Everything is just so…troublesome…"  
-Shikamaru Nara

* * *

"My name is_Shikamaru_, you troublesome woman."

Shikamaru sighed…_again_. Even sighing became troublesome with Ino. How she could do this, Shikamaru had no idea. She just had this annoying aura about her.

"No!!! You're name is too long!" Ino argued. "I'll call you Shika!"

"My name only has 4 syllables in it: _Shi_-_ka_-_ma_-_ru_. Get it through your head, troublesome woman."

"I'm not troublesome, Shika!"

"My name isn't_**Shika**_!"

* * *

Reiko sighed as Shikamaru and Ino continued fighting. It was getting on her nerves. If only she could find a way to make them cooperate.

"Can you please just _shut up_?!" Reiko finally yelled, after listening to their endless bickering. "You're both acting like a couple fighting over _nicknames_. Ugh!" Shikamaru's eyes widened; so did Ino's.

"What?!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

"Sasuke! Guess what?"

Sasuke sighed and turned around to see Naruto grinning. "Sakura said she'd go out with me!"

"Hn." He replied, unperturbed.

Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends since preschool. Though they like to tease each other, they were really close.

"Have you got a Valentine yet?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's unenthusiastic reply. Sasuke shrugged, but looked at Naruto at the corner of his eye. He seemed really happy. He sighed.

_How the heck does Cupid do it?_

* * *

"So, you and your partners must read the book I gave out and answer the questions in the sheep, I mean sheet, provided."

Hinata giggled. She gathered her books, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Reiko followed.

"Since we're partners," Reiko said, walking beside her. "I thought we could start on the book right away. If that's okay?" It sounded more like a command, but Hinata nodded anyway.

"We can go to my house…" Hinata suggested and Reiko nodded. She pulled out her MP3 and started listening to music. "Aren't you going to call your parents, Reiko?"

"Nah..."

* * *

"We're here."

Reiko looked at the house and whistled appreciatively. It was big. A servant opened the door and they went in. Reiko followed Hinata as she made her way to her room.

"So…the book is called 'Answers'. How many chapters should we read?" Reiko shrugged, not really caring.

"Up to chapter 4, I guess."

* * *

Hinata was on the couch, while Reiko was sprawled on the floor. They were both engrossed with their reading. Well…kind of. Hinata's mind was mostly thinking about Naruto. Suddenly, Reiko looked up from her reading and glanced at Hinata.

"So, you like Naruto?"

* * *

**A/N: Hinata's deepest, darkest secret is finally **_**out**_**! I'm also focusing on other couples as well in the story, but no major pairings aside from NaruHina…**_**yet**_**. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. :D And thanks for all the other people who put this story in their 'Story Alert' and 'Favorite Story'. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You people keep me writing!****Please read and review****. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fourth Glance**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Ah…she's had her liquor again…"  
-Shizune

* * *

"Reiko, could you please go to the Principal's office?"

The class ooh-ed and Reiko rolled her eyes. She sauntered over to the principal's office and knocked on the door. The secretary, Shizune, opened the door, smiled at her, and gestured for her to come in. Reiko complied.

"Is that all, Mrs. Tsunade?" asked Shizune. The principal nodded. Shizune then abruptly left the room.

Reiko turned to look at the principal. She was sitting behind a desk full of scattered papers. She sipped on her drink and sighed contentedly.

"Reiko, please have a seat." Reiko did as she asked and the principal looked at her.

"I'm just wondering when you're parents are actually going to come here and meet me. You came here on your own when you enrolled. I only got a short letter from your parents. You're not living by yourself, are you?"

"No, of course not, Mrs. Tsunade," she said impassively. "I'm living with my sister who just finished college."

"Good. I don't think it's very nice of your parents to leave you by yourself. But when are they going to come back?" Mrs. Tsunade frowned as she took another sip of her drink.

"I'm not too sure, Mrs. Tsunade. They haven't told my sister yet, but I expect it will be soon."

"I hope so, Reiko. What are your parents' jobs again?" Another sip.

"They're work in advertising here in Konoha, Mrs. Tsunade, but they have quite a lot of meetings overseas."

"Ah." Another sip.

"Is that all, Mrs. Tsunade?"

"No, there is still the matter of the Student Council." Another sip. "Your teacher told me that you don't want to be in the Student Council. Why is that?"

"I don't really like to take responsibility, Mrs. Tsunade."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to change your mind, Reiko." Mrs. Tsunade said as she took yet another sip from her drink.

* * *

Shizune looked up from her desk as Reiko left the office. She saw the look on Reiko's face and sighed.

"What did she do now?" Shizune asked, exasperated.

"She went on her hands and knees and begged me to be in the Student Council." Reiko replied. "After that, I said I'd think about it." Shizune nodded and Reiko left the room.

"Good thing she was drunk or that will **really** hurt her pride." Shizune said to herself when Reiko left the room.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter 6! I know it is so cliché to use Tsunade as the principal, so I'm sorry for the cliché-ness. :D ****Please read and review****. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fourth Glance**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?"  
-Ino Yamanaka

* * *

Reiko was scared.

…Very scared.

She stared at the bottom of the pool and her face paled. Memories of the past flashed in her mind…

_Water. She was surrounded by nothing but water. She couldn't see anyone. She wanted to scream for help, but she was slowly drowning. Water was getting into her mouth, her nose, and her eyes. She tried to float, but found that her legs were numb.__Tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the water. She flailed her arms about, but it was no use. Only one thought passed through her mind: __**I'm going to die.**_

That was 5 years ago, yet the memory was still vivid in her mind. Fortunately, an adult saw her and rescued her before she could pass out. Her parents weren't there.

_Of course._

Reiko slowly inched away from the deep end, 2 meters deep, and quietly sat down. After that incident, she never wanted to swim again. The teacher looked up from the note she gave him, and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Reiko," said Naruto as they ate their lunch. "Why didn't you swi-"

"Shut up, Shika!"

Reiko and Naruto turned to see Ino and Shikamaru arguing. Ino was gesturing wildly around, while Shikamaru shook his head.

"I_obviously_ won, troublesome woman," Shikamaru drawled. "And my name isn't Shika, it's Shikamaru!" Ino scoffed.

"As if! I won, Shika. Just face it: I'm better at swimming laps. Just stick to chess!"

Reiko rolled her eyes. Why can't they just work together or something?

"My name isn't Shika, you troublesome woman!" before Ino could reply, Reiko's cellphone rang. Reiko looked at the caller and answered the phone.

"Good afternoon, mother." Reiko said. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Good afternoon, Reiko" said her mum over the phone. "Did I interrupt you?"

"Not at all," Reiko replied.

"Good. Did the principal talk to you about your enrolment?"

"Yes…She said she wants to meet you and father in person…"

"Well, did you tell them you're living by yourself?"

"No, I didn't tell them …"

"Good. Very good. I'm sure you can handle living by yourself for a couple more weeks, right?"

"Of course."

"Have you heard from your sister?"

"No, not for a while now, mother…Is that all?"

"No...Your father and I expect you to be active in the school activities. I'm sure you won't embarrass us by shying away. After all, we_ will_ stay in this town indefinitely."

"Oh? But I'm just-"

"_I'm sure you won't embarrass us, Reiko._"

"No, of course not, mother."

"Good."

* * *

"Reiko," Naruto asked as Reiko finished talking to her mum. "Why all the formality with your mum?" Reiko shrugged.

"They're very strict, I guess." She replied. "Anyway, I have to go. I need to see Mrs. Tsunade."

Reiko sighed as she walked towards the principal's office.

_So much for not taking responsibilities._

Reiko approached the principal's office and knocked. Mrs. Tsunade opened the door.

"Reiko!" She said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I changed my mind, Mrs Tsunade. I want to be in the Student Council…on one condition."

"And that is?" Mrs. Tsunade said, grinning. It doesn't matter what the condition was. If Reiko is in the Student Council, Gaara will be her burden no longer!

"Put Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka in the Student Council as well."

_**"Consider it done!"**_

* * *

"Okay, class, listen up!"

The class stopped talking. The teacher cleared his throat.

"The 4 main Student Councillors are: Gaara- Chairman, Shikamaru- Deputy, Reiko- Secretary and Ino- Treasurer."

Most of the class cheered. _Reiko's in the Student Council!_ Gaara scoffed; Reiko looked impassive; and Shikamaru and Ino were shocked.

"**What?!**"

* * *

"Okay, I'm here."

Reiko entered the room and sat down in a chair. The council heaved a sigh of relief. Reiko yawned and rested her head on the desk. Gaara glared at her.

"Well," Ino said, smiling nervously. "Let's start the meeting, okay? Does anyone have any suggestions for fundraisers?"

"I do!" said a boy. He stood up and went to the front.

* * *

Gaara's eye twitched. If this is how every meeting will go, **he'll kill them all**. I mean, _come on_! The kid wants to invite every celebrity for a _fundraiser_! Gaara eye twitched again. Reiko sensed that Gaara was about to explode.

"Are you sure about this?" Reiko asked the kid, just before Gaara could shout profanities at him. The kid grinned in reply. Reiko shook her head. "Think about it. You'll have to _somehow_ persuade the celebrities to come here. And how would you know if they'll actually _come_? Then, we're going to have to keep the press off the school grounds and make sure that the celebrities have a good time. Not adding to the fact that no sensible person would pay $1,000 for an _autograph_. And then, we're going to have to make the stalls ourselves. Do you really think this is such a good idea**now**?"

The kid looked like he was about to cry. Reiko didn't seem to notice.

"Well?" she asked again, raising an eyebrow. The boy shook his head before running out of the room.

**Woah.**

Reiko shrugged and looked around at the Student Councillors.

"Anyone else have any suggestions?"

* * *

"That was the scariest Student Council meeting I've ever had in my **life**."

"Yeah…poor kid…"

The Student Council meeting was finally over, much to the relief of the members. The kid who made the first suggestion didn't come back. Even Gaara was surprised. Reiko delivered her speech straight out to the poor kid, oblivious to the fact that he was crying.

Sometimes, Reiko could be _so_ harsh.

* * *

Shikamaru left the room with Ino, who was too shocked to speak. Shikamaru glanced at her and sighed.

"Get over it, Ino," he said, putting his hands behind his head. Ino stared at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked incredulously. "Are you sick or something?"

"What? No! Why would you say that?"

"That was the first time you ever called me Ino!" Shikamaru looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"I did?" he asked. "Maybe you heard me wrong. I'm pretty sure I said 'troublesome woman'."

"No! You _definitely_ said 'Ino'! HA! See? You _do_ know my name!"

"Whatever. It's not like I care."

"Aha! You didn't deny it!" Ino grinned. Shikamaru shook his head.

"I just called you by your name, no need to get over-excited about it."

"But it's a big deal! For me, anyway."

"And why is that?" before Ino could reply, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunchtime.

"Oh no!" Ino said, dashing to the canteen. "I haven't eaten lunch yet!"

Shikamaru's stomach grumbled.

He forgot to eat his lunch, too.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the constructive criticism, Chroz Areving! I have taken it into account and wrote a 5-page chapter for Chapter 7! pats self on the back Check out my profile, because I will clear things up there. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks.:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Fourth Glance

**Fourth Glance**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto jumped up as his alarm went off. He was ecstatic. _Today is the day!!_ He grinned to himself as he started humming a song.

Today is **definitely** going to be the best day of his life.

* * *

"Where are you going for your date, Naruto?" she asked, smiling her fake smile. She avoided looking at his eyes. She tried to smile even though her heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces.

"We're going to watch a movie, and then go eat at a restaurant. I can't _wait_!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Hinata looked at her hands and didn't trust herself to say anything; her voice might crack and alert Naruto of the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"I already got something for Sakura!" Naruto continued, oblivious. "I'll give her a rose, just one, and a box of chocolates. I'm sure she'll like that!" Hinata nodded silently, still looking at her hands, her bangs covering her eyes. Naruto looked at her.

"Are you all right, Hinata?" he asked as he tilted her chin to face him. Hinata's eyes widened and she could feel her face growing hot. Her tears didn't betray her, though they made her vision blurry.

"I-I'm all right…" she whispered. She felt faint; it seemed like forever until Naruto put his hands behind his head, but he was still looking at her, concern written all over his face. Before he could say anything, Hinata dashed out of the room.

* * *

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror. Tears were now freely streaming down her face and she bit her lip. How can she face Naruto now? She wiped away her tears, but they stubbornly continued to flow. She finally let out a choked sob.

_It wasn't fair._

* * *

Naruto frowned. _Where is Hinata?_ He thought to himself. Naruto bit his lip guiltily. Was it something he did?_ I hope not…she seems pretty down lately… _

Hinata entered the class a few seconds before the bell rang. Naruto motioned for her to sit next to him. Hinata blushed and shook her head, pointing an empty seat next to Reiko.

He didn't see her puffy, red eyes.

**But Reiko did.**

Hinata smiled at Reiko before taking a seat. Reiko stared at her, and Hinata was the first to look away.

"You're eyes are red," Reiko said impassively. Hinata looked at her hands. Reiko sensed that she didn't want to talk about it.

"We should read the other chapters in the book for Answers," Reiko said, changing the subject. "But I can't go today, or the day after." Her mood suddenly changed.

"That's okay," Hinata replied meekly. "Besides, I have to do some errands today. Maybe we can do it on Saturday?"

"Sure."

Sakura glanced at Naruto and frowned. She liked him as a friend, but nothing more. It felt wrong to go on a date with him when the person she really liked was…his best friend. She sighed. It was like she was stuck in a romance novel. Surely this never happens in real life.

But it does.

And she is stuck in one.

Oh joy.

Naruto couldn't wait until the end of school. And so can't Hinata. She's been avoiding him since Homeroom; hoping that he wouldn't notice.

But of course he did.

The bell sounded for the end of the school. Hinata dashed for the door, but Naruto grabbed her. She jumped.

"N-Naruto," she said; her voice barely audible. "W-What are you d-doing?" Naruto put a hand on her forehead and frowned. Hinata blushed.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked, his face getting closer. Hinata couldn't breathe. She was lost in his cerulean blue eyes. She could feel her knees weaken.

"I-I have to go…" she stuttered as she dashed outside.

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock. _It's nearly time,_ he thought to himself. He tugged at his new shirt. His hands were sweaty, so he wiped them hurriedly.

"I can do this," he said to himself as he walked to the movie theatre.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she walked back from the dojo. She was taking tae kwon do, and her instructor kept her in. Apparently, her kicks were weak, and her attitude was not helping.

_Of course it wasn't. If Naruto was there, however…_

She shook her head. She sighed again. 10.30pm. she would have been home by now if she bought some bus money…but no…. and to get there, she'll have to pass the movie theatre. She felt her heart quicken.

As she approached the theatre, she saw a silhouette sitting down on the steps. She hid herself behind a tree and squinted. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Naruto?"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted this! I've been so busy with school! I'm sorry but this is my first and last story that I'll be posting in this account. -sigh- the story will most likely have 11-12 chapters. I'll probably be able to write some more during the holidays, but I don't know… Thank you to everyone who has been reading this **


End file.
